


nothing tastes as sweet

by helmetboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Friendship/Love, lapslock, rated for language, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helmetboy/pseuds/helmetboy
Summary: seungcheol never once stopped to think she might be in over her head.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	nothing tastes as sweet

“jeonghan... i am entirely out of my element right now," seungcheol breathes out, eyes darting around the crowd looming in front of them. she swallows the lump of anxiety creeping up her throat.

“i know. isn't it great?" jeonghan replies breathlessly, also taking in their surroundings with an unabashed grin spreading across her features. seungcheol only wishes she weren't two seconds away from breaking down so she could fully appreciate the sight.

"do you hate me? serious question," seungcheol whines, rooted in place. “i’m pretty sure you hate me and want me to die."

jeonghan whips around to face her then, grabbing both of her hands and looking seungcheol dead in the eyes. seungcheol has to remind herself to breathe.

"you are being so dramatic right now, cheol. you will be fine. i promise." she punctuates her words with a reassuring squeeze of the other's hands. "if it makes you feel better, you can hold onto me the whole time. come on!" jeonghan tugs on her hands, giving seungcheol her best sad puppy face until she concedes.

"you're lucky you're cute," she mumbles under her breath as jeonghan pulls her through the entrance to the fair, but her voice gets lost in the sudden chaos around them.

-

every time the line to board the roller coaster shortens, seungcheol feels her stomach drop that much closer to her feet. her entire body tenses whenever screams ring out as the cars fly past.

"how are you so calm right now?" she bites out, hands stuffed in her coat pockets as she's bouncing up and down in place. jeonghan just offers her a sweet smile and a pat on the shoulder in response. she can already hear jihoon’s voice mockingly telling her you're fucking whipped, dude as she stares at jeonghan's arm, now linked with hers. had she known that this was what jeonghan had in mind when she asked her to hang out, seungcheol would have fervently suggested other activities— on the other hand, she had resigned herself to the fact that she could never say no to jeonghan long, long before.

she's pulled from her thoughts by the sound of jeonghan's voice.

"what?" she blurts out. it's met with a melodic laugh.

"i said , if you make it out alive… i'll give you a kiss." suddenly, jeonghan has the most serious expression seungcheol has ever seen her make, and she’s almost concerned for a moment until the younger‘s usual mischief returns and she pulls a hershey’s kiss out of her coat pocket.

"oh," her face steels. "stop joking around, i'm not actually scared!" seungcheol hates the sudden false confidence that washes over her. just a minute ago she was totally ready to cite a fear of roller coasters and back out last minute, fragile pride be damned. she knows jeonghan is a natural flirt and is just messing with her, but the thought still has heat creeping up the back of her neck. fuck. she really is whipped.

-

ten minutes and one severely bruised ego later, the pair exit the ride. seungcheol is still catching her breath as jeonghan is cackling wildly, both of them holding on to each other for dear life. they manage to make it back towards the bright lights of the midway, still giggling to themselves.

"oh my god, that was awesome! i'm so happy you came with me. i would have died if i went by myself! cheol, you should have seen your face when the ride sta—" jeonghan's giddy rambling is cut short by full, chapped lips capturing her own. seungcheol holds out for as long as her nerves allow, pressing closer for just a moment before she pulls back and hesitantly opens her eyes. jeonghan is staring at her, with her lips parted in an ‘o’ and a light blush settled high on her cheeks (seungcheol offhandedly thinks that she looks really pretty like that, coupled with all the bright flashing colours of the neon surrounding them reflecting in her blonde hair).

a few seconds of silence is all seungcheol can handle before she's blurting out an apology, terrified of what might happen next— as of late, their relationship had been toeing the line between really good friends and something a little more than that, and seungcheol is certain she just ruined a really good thing.

she's cut off by jeonghan grabbing her by her jacket and pulling her back in for another kiss. jeonghan pulls away just enough to mumble ‘ you talk too much’ against her lips, and in that moment seungcheol catches a taste of the other’s artificially sweet strawberry lip gloss. seungcheol reaches up to grab jeonghan’s hands as they separate, allowing herself a few moments to enjoy the feeling of the smaller, softer hands in hers, before finally opening her eyes. she’s greeted with a cheesy grin, all of jeonghan’s small teeth gleaming in the flickering neon.

seungcheol grins too, nervous energy overtaken by a warm and lovely feeling settling in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im scared im sorry if its bad this is my first time sharing any of my writing pls be nice to me 🥺  
> here is my [twt](https://twitter.com/magicaIgirI) if u wanna talk about jeongcheolesbians tho :)


End file.
